In the 1960s, Ken Shoulder put forward a hypothesis of an electron beam micro device on the basis of field emission cathode assay (FEAs). Accordingly, the researches on the design and manufacture of panel displays and light source devices utilizing FEAs have aroused people's great interest. The operating principle of such kind of new-type field emission device is similar to that of the traditional cathode-ray tube (CRT), which achieves imaging or lighting applications through the bombardment of the electron beam on three-colored fluorescent powder of red, green and blue. Such kind of field emission device has potential advantages in luminosity, visual angle, response time, operating temperature range and energy consumption and so on. But, the blue-light issue is always one of the important factors that restrict the development of such device. Therefore, the preparation of blue light emitting material with high luminosity, high efficiency, high color purity and long service life is one of the important research subjects in present field. At present, the blue-light luminescent material applied in the field emission device is generally zinc sulfide activated by silver, one kind of traditional fluorescent powder used by CRT, which possesses extremely high efficiency when activated by an electron beam. However, such kind of luminescent material has one great drawback of strong saturability. The luminous efficiency of this luminescent material reduces rapidly with the increase of the power of the electron beam. At the same time, this kind of sulfide luminescent material easily decomposes when bombarded by a large electron beam and gives off the elementary sulfur which poisons the cathode electron emitter and shortens the service life of the field emission device. For this reason, the zinc sulfide activated by silver that emits blue light is not suitable for the application in the field emission device, and the search of a corresponding substituted material becomes very necessary. In 2007, one kind of nitride material AlN:Eu2+ emitting blue light is put forward by N. Hirosaki et al and used in the field emission device. Such kind of material possesses a good saturation characteristic and stable service life. Nevertheless, the preparation conditions for this kind of material are very rigorous, i.e. technological conditions such as a high temperature above 2000° C., oxygen-free environment and high pressure are required.